Castigos, Demonios y Obseciones
by Polatrixu
Summary: Regalo para Light of Moon 12. ! Tenía habilidades que Albert Wesker no había contemplado. Sin embargo, había algo en la naturaleza de Sheva Alomar que la apartaba de los seres humanos. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer el tirano con tal de poseer un complemento para su reinado? Porque la señorita Alomar era casi tan hermosa como la flor origen del virus Progenitor.


Hola, hola. Este es mi regalo para Light of Moon 12, como parte del Intercambio 2016 del foro Resident Evil: Behind the Horror. De todas las peticiones, esta fue la unica en la que pude pensar una historia. Y como dijo una de mis betas: "Pola, definitivamente esto es lo mas romantico que pueden pedirte."

Espero que te guste, me costo una nalga y la mitad de otra el crear esta historia ¬¬.

Ahora si a disfrutar~!

~!

~!

La primera vez que se vieron fue en Kijuju, Africa. Dentro de unas ruinas olvidadas que Tricell había modificado para sus propios fines.

Ella venía acompañada de Chris Redfield y arribaron en busca de él, Albert Wesker. Pero

el mencionado contaba con un as bajo la manga. Controlaba la voluntad de la desaparecida compañera de su enemigo, Jill Valentine.

Wesker, sin pensarlo dos veces, le ordenó atacar a los enemigos.

"Chris, encargate tú de Wesker. Yo me ocupo de Jill." La escuchó decir con su oído aumentado y sonrió levemente; la morena se llevaría una sorpresa.

~!

Sheva Alomar se encontraba luchando contra Jill, tratando de no lastimarla mucho en la pelea. Escuchaba a lo lejos el enfrentamiento entre Chris y Wesker. Y le ennervaba la manera tan cruel que el rubio tenía para provocar al castaño. " _Sheva, ¿qué puedes esperar del responsable de la muerte de miles de inocentes?"_ Se preguntó sarcásticamente, mientras evadía una patada giratoria de su contendiente, haciendo que golpeara el pilar de roca sólida que se encontraba detrás de ella. El sonido que eso provocó fue enfermizo; piedra y polvo se desprendieron del material rocoso que sostenía las ruinas en las que se encontraban.

Se preocupó. Eso debia haber dolido como un demonio y posiblemente provocado una fractura. Pero a pesar de eso, Jill seguía de pie enfrentándola, sin mostrar molestia alguna más que el ocasional gruñido o grito de guerra al atacar.

Algo le sentó mal después de unos momentos de combate. Chris se encontraba gritando dentro de los pasillos del lugar que asemejaban un laberinto infernal.

"¡Wesker! ¿Dónde estás maldito cobarde?" Rugió el castaño; su tono de voz elevado y rasposo hacía eco en las paredes que los acogían durante esa extenuante batalla.

Hizo caso de sus instintos sin cuestionarlos en ningun momento y se movió de donde se encontraba, solo para hallar, milésimas de segundo después, un puño cubierto en cuero negro en el lugar en el que su cabeza encontraba.

Wesker le miraba desinteresadamente por arriba de sus lentes oscuros de costumbre e hizo una mueca sarcástica, como invitándola a que lo intentara. Sheva abrió los ojos en grande por la sorpresa y al recuperarse, frunció el ceño. Jill había ido a enfrentar a Chris. Se podían escuchar los ruegos del ex-miembro de los STARS resonar por el lugar. La africana lo atacó, aceptando el desafío.

Para sorpresa del director ejecutivo de Umbrella y Tricell, la morena logró acertar uno que otro golpe y esquivar los que él dirigía a ella; cosa de la que nadie era capaz de alardear. En primer lugar, porque los que lo lograron estaban muertos, y en segundo porque él los había dejado.

Durante el combate, consideró dos posibles opciones: su virus estaba muy inestable y causaba torpeza en sus movimientos; lo cual significaba que era hora de una dosis de suero estabilizador, o Sheva Alomar escondía algo más en su genética. En su pensar, la morena logró sentarse en sus hombros y hacer una maniobra que lo hizo terminar con la cabeza impactada contra el suelo. Vio estrellas y decidió que era una mezcla de ambas posibilidades.

Su teléfono timbró y tuvo que dejar el campo de batalla con muchas cosas invadiendo su pensamiento.

" _¿Qué es esa mujer?"_

~!

La segunda vez que la vio, logró atraparla apretándola contra sí, mientras provocaba a Chris. Midió su fuerza contra la de él y descartó el entrenamiento como agente de la BSSA el causante de su inusual fuerza. Jill era fuerte, pero eso era por el suero que corría dentro de sus venas. Arrojó a la mujer contra Chris para probar de nuevo sus reflejos y balance. Ambos cayeron a la plataforma de abajo en el hangar de aviones los movimientos de la africana seguían pareciendo… inhumanos.

No le sorprendía que nadie hubiera notado esas peculiaridades. Al fin y al cabo si la mujer se rodeaba de gente con el intelecto de Chris, no se podía esperar mucho.

Pero incluso después de la pérdida de su sirviente, Jill Valentine, por culpa de Redfield; no se encontraba interesado en acabar inmediatamente con la molestia que ese hombre representaba. Ahora se hallaba obsesionado con las inusuales habilidades que la mujer morena presentaba. Debía descubrir qué las provocaba.

Bajó al hangar, los intrusos habían apagado las luces del lugar sintiéndose seguros en la oscuridad de la noche. Si tan solo hubieran tenido en cuenta que no solo su fuerza y velocidad eran las que se veían mejoradas por el virus que corría en su interior. Wesker podía ver mejor en la oscuridad que en la luz, ya que ésta lastimaba sus ojos.

Se refugió en las sombras ubicadas detrás de una torre metálica que se utilizaba como antena para transmitir señales a los aviones. El agua oceánica golpeaba los cascos de la nave marina a un ritmo que él seguía al caminar para esconder sus pasos.

Vio a la molestia con músculos buscar nerviosamente los alrededores con la esperanza de ubicarlo en medio de esa realidad nocturna. La brisa del océano movía ligeramente su cabello en intervalos y cada vez que eso sucedía se giraba violentamente y apuntaba el arma en la dirección del aire.

"¿Nervioso, Chris?" Preguntó burlonamente desde las sombras. "Deberías estarlo. Te encuentras enfrentando a un dios, después de todo".

"¡Tú no eres un dios, maldito bastardo!" Exclamó el ex-miembro de los STARS en furia.

"¡Eres un demonio!" ahora era Sheva la que lo llamaba desde el costado de Chris Redfield. "¡Solo un demonio es capaz de las atrocidades que provocaste en inocentes!"

La mujer se encontraba muy cerca de Chris y si quería estudiarla, eso tenía que cambiar.

Arremetió contra el hombre castaño a una velocidad inhumana, enviándolo por los aires con una embestida y alejándolo considerablemente de donde se encontraba. Chris quedó aturdido en el suelo preguntándose de dónde había salido el camión.

"¡Chris!" Sheva se giró para ir a auxiliarlo, pero se encontró frente a frente de nuevo con el rubio.

"¡Ah, ah, aah!" chasqueó Wesker condescendientemente cruzándose de brazos. "Tú y yo vamos a tener una reunión quieras o no."

"¡No tengo nada que decirte!" Espetó la africana con furia y el director ejecutivo rió.

"No es lo que tú tengas que decirme, querida. Es lo que tu sangre tiene para decir. ¿O acaso crees que no me iba a percatar de tus habilidades sobrehumanas?" Sheva se estremeció y abrió los ojos grandes como platos en preocupación.

"No sé de qué me estás hablando." Wesker frunció el ceño y le dirigió un golpe que Sheva evadió con velocidad inusual y apretó su arma con más fuerza.

"¡No insultes mi inteligencia!" gruñó el demonio de ojos carmesí. "¿Crees que tu intento de compañero pudo haber evadido mi ataque?" Wesker negó con la cabeza. "He visto las grabaciones disponibles donde tú y Chris aparecen. De no ser por tí, Chris estaría muerto en repetidas ocasiones." El hombre avanzó hacia ella, dando pasos al compás de las olas que se rompían en el casco del hangar. "Sin embargo… mis habilidades siguen siendo superiores." Comentó desinteresadamente.

Sheva Alomar jamás vió venir la jeringa dirigida a su cuello. Solo sintió el dolor de su intrusión y el ardor de la sustancia que ahora se expandía por su carne, debilitando su fuerza.

Wesker observó como la morena se arrancaba el objeto médico del cuello y se llevaba una mano a él con temor visible en sus ojos, los cuales comenzaban a cerrarse en contra de su voluntad.

Le había administrado un sedante muy potente y se encontraba tratando de resistirlo. A un humano común le hubiera detenido el corazón a los pocos segundos de haberlo alcanzado. Otra prueba que demostraba la inhumanidad de la africana.

A lo lejos Chris solo vio la forma en que el tirano cargaba a Sheva sobre su hombro, como si de un saco de cemento se tratara.

"¡SHEVA!"

!~

Despertó e intentó enfocar sus pupilas. Se trató de incorporar pero se encontraba atada de manos y pies a la mesa de metal en la que fue depositada.

Wesker se encontraba sentado frente a un monitor, tecleando repetidamente símbolos que ella aún no alcanzaba a distinguir en la pantalla debido a la droga que le fue administrada. A un lado de la computadora se encontraban las mismas flores que Chris y ella habían encontrado en un laboratorio. Al otro lado se encontraba una caja decorativa con incrustaciones en oro que le daba mala espina.

"¿Sabes que de esta flor se extrae el virus progenitor?" Sheva negó con la cabeza. El demonio sonrió dejando ver una hilera de blancos dientes.

"Ya me lo esperaba, es un secreto que Ozwell Spencer, fundador de Umbrella, guardó con mucho recelo." Comentó Wesker poniéndose de pie y colocando sus manos detrás de la espalda.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" Preguntó la morena con la voz quebrada. Quería que la matara, no deseaba pasar por el castigo injustificado que Jill Valentine. El demonio de ojos carmesí se acercó a la mesa de metal.

"Quiero que me digas si alguna vez estuviste en contacto con esta planta." Demandó con un tono que usaba con sus súbditos. "Sabré si estás mintiendo, querida. Así que no tiene caso." Sheva suspiró en derrota.

"Era una niña y tenía hambre. Busqué algo de comer en una cueva; a veces habían roedores o insectos. Todo lo que encontré allí dentro fueron esas flores. Olían bien y las comí." Lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos. "Esa noche me enfermé, pero al día siguiente me sentía mejor que nunca."

Wesker consideró lo escuchado por unos momentos observándola fijamente. Consiguió que Sheva se pusiera aún más nerviosa.

"La flor lleva por nombre ascensión al sol. Fue utilizada por los Ndipaya para escoger a sus reyes en la antiguedad." Se cruzó de brazos pensativo. "Si lo que me dices es cierto… Eres una reina, querida, y llevas el virus progenitor en tus venas como prueba."

"No… no entiendo."

"Yo también sobreviví al virus. Soy tu rey. Solo hay que despertar el virus en tu interior y verás las cosas como yo las veo." Dijo mostrándole una jeringa. Los ojos de la morena se mostraban desesperados. "Jill es inmune al virus, su cuerpo lo rechazaba y ya viste lo que sucedió con Excella, pero en ti... es parte de tu cuerpo."

"No, por favor no…" Suplicó con voz baja casi llorando.

"No te preocupes, querida." Comentó Wesker mientras ponía un torniquete en el brazo de la joven, justo encima de su codo. "Todo estará bien…"

Sheva sintió el pinchazo de la aguja al momento de entrar en su vena y lanzó un grito en terror.

FIN

~!

~!

Y esto fue todo por ahora. Hay algo en esta historia que la convierte en secuela de mi anterior "Inferno, Dioses y Ambiciones." Una galletita para el que lo encuentre!

Agradecimientos especiales a : Addie Redfield, AdrianaSnapeHouse y a Cmosser por echarle un ojo a la historia de vez en cuando.

Hasta luego!


End file.
